Tadase's confession to Amu sort of Parody
by Merlee Wishine
Summary: Alas! What happens when Tadase tells Amu his "Super-big secret?" Why, this fanfiction, of course! Parody!


Merlee: -bursts out in a roar of laughter- BWAHAHAHHA! My first ever parody x'D

Miki,Ikuto&Amu: =_=......

Merlee: I think I was high when I wrote this xDDDDD

Ikuto: Knowing you, you probably were =_=

Miki: -_- mhm

Amu: ._. no doubt about that.

Merlee: =_=... gee thanks. You guys are supposed to be all like "Oh, no Merlee, You weren't because you're too cool for drugs :D" =_= I see that failed.

Ikuto: ...you really expected us to do that?

Merlee: Nope! ^-^;

Ikuto: =________=............................

Merlee: Anyway~! I was rereading the series when I came to Tadase's confession (While poor little Ikuto was locked in a closet xD Reminds me of that really old song with the "Oh her husband is home and I'm locked in a closet~ or something... y'all remember that song? xD?) and I totally hate that part like not even kidding! And then I'm all like BAM! I'll rewrite it in the way that SHOULD have happened xP

Ikuto: =_= Let's take a vote. Who here thinks Merlee is crazy? -raises hand-

Miki: -raises hand-

Amu: -raises hand-

Utau: -raises hand-

Rima: -raises hand-

Kukai: -raises hand-

Nagihiko: -raises hand-

Yaya: -raises hand-

Ami: -raises hand-

Teacher-dude (NOT spelling his name xD): -raises hand-

Kairi: -raises hand-

Ran: -raises hand-

Su: -raises hand-

Dia: -raises hand-

KusuKusu: -raises hand-

Yoru: -raises hand-

Iru: -raises hand-

Eru: -raises hand-

Everyone else I forgot to mention: -raises hand-

L Lawliet: -raises hand-

Light Yagami: -raises hand-

Ryuk: -raises hand-

Misa: -raises hand-

Matsuda: -raises hand-

Rem: -raises hand-

Everyone else in Death Note I forgot to mention: -raises hand-

Edainel: -raises hand-

Dinah: -raises hand-

Vincent: -raises hand-

Bali-loli: -raises hand-

Everyone else in Bizenghast I forgot to mention: -raises hand-

Merlee: O_O! L Lawliet and Light are here?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?! -tackles both- !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMIGOD I HAVE TO BE DREAMING! BEST YAOI EVER! WHOOOOOO!! Wait... why are they in a Shugo Chara fanfiction? xD?

Ikuto: =_=.... because we're kind of in your -coughs- vivid -coughs- imagination right now.

Merlee: O_O.... then why aren't my other fangirl-obsessions in here?! The ones from youtube?!

Comicfire7: -raises hand-

nigahiga: -raises hand-

ShaneDawsonTV: -raises hand-

Merlee: ~!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -tackles all the fangirl-obsessions in the room- !!!!!!

Ikuto: =_=................................ -isn't included- ......

Merlee: Aaww does it hurt your ego? xD?

Ikuto: -nods-

Merlee: Too bad! Miki! Disclaimer time~

Miki: Merlee doesn't-

L, Light, comicfire7, nigahiga, & ShaneDawsonTV: Merlee doesn't own Shugo Chara, the characters, Death Note, Bizenghast, Youtube, us, or any of the other characters mentioned above. She's merely an obsessed fan.

Merlee: SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's totally hot when you guys say it!!!!!!!!!! O_O! -drools-

Ikuto: =_= why am I not included in any of that? It hurts my feelings T~T

Merlee: Psh! 'cause you're not a fangirl-obsession ;o duh

Ikuto: -has feelings hurt- T~T

* * *

Tadase's Confession: Merlee-ified!

Merlee's POV :D

I opened up my manga, reading a random part. It was the one where Tadase was confessing to Amu for the first… second?… time, when he was "apologizing" for breaking her heart so many times.

"Guh! I hate this part!" I yelled, throwing my manga on the floor. "Tadase is a hermaphrodite, I swear! If only he'd admit it instead of acting like a guy-" I stopped myself and glanced over at my laptop, laying on my bed in a casual manner. I smirked evilly at my thought. "This gives me an idea…" I said, turning on my laptop. It was the best idea ever.

(Totally true story!)

~ Story Time! ~

Third Person…ness.

Amu was walking with Tadase alongside the road. _OMG he's liek sooo effin hot! Even thought he, liek, looks liek a girl and smellz liek a tampon. _

"Hinamori-san!" He said suddenly, turning to face Amu, clutching his heart and grabbing her hand.

Amu blushed. _OMG! _She thought.

"I have a big secret to confess! And I mean huge! It's so huge that it's bigger than a porn star's penis!"

_OMG it must be big if he's comparing it to a penis! _She thought. "Wh-wh-what w-w-w-would th-th-that b-b-b-be?"

He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I secretly have a vagina!"

She gasped. "Liek OMG you're actually a girl?!"

"No, I'm a hermaphrodite! A bisexual hermaphrodite! Like Lady GaGa!"

"Liek OMG I liek never knew! You're actually Lady GaGa!"

"Yes! Pa pa pa poker face pa pa poker face!"

"Whoo! I'm liek dating a hermaphrodite! That's liek so cool!"

He gave her a glance like she was crazy. "Dating? Hinamori-san, I don't like you that way!"

She felt herself begin to cry and she ran away out of embarrassment. _OMG! I was turned down by a hermaphrodite!_ She screamed at herself. _I'm so low! _

Suddenly she ran into somebody and looked up to see Ikuto. _OMG! I never noticed he was so hawt before! Liek OMG!_

"What are _you _crying about?" He inquired with a smirk.

She sobbed. "Tadase is a hermaphrodite! OMG!"

"You didn't know that? It's obvious, you bone-head."

"No, I, liek, didn't know that! But I, liek, totally realized that you're, liek, totally sexy!"

And then suddenly, all like BAM! Like a firework on the forth of July, they kissed!

And then, all BAM!-like again, Ikuto pulled away and looked at Amu with an oh-so-dramatic-I-wish-I-could-gobble-you-up-like-a-cookie-or-something look on his face, along with his permanent smirk that he drew on with permanent marker.

"So! We're together now, right?"

"Liek OMG yes!"

And then, another BAM!-like event occurred. All these screaming fangirls came running down the street with signs that said "OMFG AMUTO FTW!" and "AMUTO IS SMEXINESS!" etc. etc. And then somebody threw a high-heeled shoe at Tadase, hitting him in the forehead and starting a "Let's throw shoes at Tadase!" fest.

"Wow…" Ikuto said, taking his shoes off, "It's like George W. Bush all over again! I want to join, too!"

And then he threw his shoes at Tadase. Amu did, too.

And thus, TadaGaga- er, Tadase- was NO MORE and Shugo Chara was all Amuto forever more! Whoop!

End of dramatic story

Merlee's POV

I finished my super-awesome parody thing and read it over. "I am soooooooooo posting this on the internet! Just because!" I screamed and posted it quickly.

"Merlee?" My mom called, "What are you yelling about at two in the morning?!"

I bit my lip. "Uhhh… Long story!" I yelled back and snickered, the biggest smirk on my face.

I felt so evil.

* * *

Merlee: -is drooling- o_o...............

Ikuto: -waves hand in front of Merlee's face- 'Allo? You in there?

Merlee: o_o............................

L Lawliet: -noms on cake- uh, is she okay?

Light: -pokes with Death Note-

Comicfire7: -smacks in the face lightly-

nigahiga: -kicks lightly-

ShaneDawsonTV: -flicks in the forehead-

Merlee: o_o..................................................................................................... -drools-

L: -waves cake in front of Merlee's face- You want some cake? Snap out of it.

Merlee: -stops drooling- OH MY GOD IS THAT CAKE?!?!?! -steals and eats- :T

L: O_O Oh no she di'n! I_ ate_ off of that, you know!

Merlee: Ooooh! That makes it better! XD!

Ikuto: -feels left out- =_=............................

Merlee: Too bad ;o L is sexier!

Ikuto: =_=........ you really aren't fair.

Merlee: R&R? :D? Make Ikuto feel loved? :D?

Ikuto: =_=...................


End file.
